black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Assailant
Assailant is the first class in Black Magic II. Unarmed and clad with broken shackles, Assailant specializes in capitalizing on opportunity, and punishing enemy openings with intimidating combos. Although cumbersome and complex to most beginners, Assailant yields a high skill ceiling, and has an answer for nearly every situation. If he's oblivious, good hunting. If he's competent, good luck. For a guide on how to use or counter Assailant, see Assailant Guide. Passive Disequilibrium When Assailant lands a counterhit, he will apply the Movement decreased '''debuff onto the opponent, lowering their walkspeed by ~37.5%. This stacks until the opponent hits 0 walkspeed, and expires after 8 seconds. Universal Skills '''Guardbreak (GB) 100 damage, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground) - 'Assailant concentrates a swathe of corrupt energy into his heel and crushes the opponent with an overhead axe kick to the skull. Can hit enemies slightly above him. Has Super Armor. 'Launcher (LC) 80 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Assailant performs an ascending uppercut, raising his opponent up into the air. Assailant will gain iFrames for the duration against aerial attacks. Autocombos 'Light Autocombo (L.AC) 4 inputs, 161 damage, A Scaling 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 4 inputs, 242 damage, C Scaling 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 4 inputs, 104 damage, A+ Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (J.HAC)' 1 input, 40 damage Specials SP1 - Iron Shoulder 100 damage, B Scaling, 13 second cooldown (Ground) - 'Assailant shoulder bashes the opponent, sending them flying. Assailant will gain Super Armor up until striking the enemy. If SP1 lands a counterhit, Assailant simply nudges the opponent and follows up with a debilitating heel smash. This inflicts knockdown and prompts an opportunity to punish. 'SP2 - Drift 50 damage, B Scaling, 10 second cooldown (Air) - Assailant divekicks downwards and flattens the opponent, inflicting knockdown. Can be connect an aircombo seamlessly into a regular autocombo. Utilizes a hard magnet. 'SP3 - Twisted Collision' 129 damage, 18 second cooldown '' '''(Ground/Air) - Assailant juggles the opponent with an ascending bicycle kick, the final kick granting him +15% Lifesteal (150 HP). Endlag ensures that this move ends any and all combos. SP4 - Fireball '''''80 damage, B Scaling, 11 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Assailant cups his hands and launches a small projectile that will inflict moderate hitstun. If done in the air, Assailant launches his Fireball in a 45 degree angle downwards. 'SP5 - Withstand' 0 damage, C Scaling, 15 second cooldown '' '''(Ground/Air) - Assailant steels himself in a defensive stance. If hit by a physical attack, he will parry the attack and stun the opponent in retaliation for 3 seconds. If nothing is gained from this counter, Assailant enters a short stuntime. If Mod1 or Mod2 is held when Assailant is struck, he will blur forwards in a dark trail and gain iFrames for the duration instead. Can change direction during this movement. SP6 - Seismic Slam '''''206 damage, B Scaling, 20 second cooldown (Ground) '''- Assailant reels back and conjures a small vortex in his right hand before reaching outwards to grab the enemy. Upon grab, Assailant brutally smashes the opponent's head into the ground with his left hand, before picking them up and turning around to body slam them behind him. EX Specials '''SP7 - Ruin 311 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat Assailant waves his hands around in a dark trail before blurring forwards. Assailant will gain iFrames until the move ends. If nothing is gained from this attack, enter a high stuntime. Upon grab, Assailant warps his enemy to another dimension and assails them with an overwhelming barrage of punches from all sides, gradually increasing in speed before taking a dominant stance as his opponent collapses. 'SP8 - Collapse' 250 damage, 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat Assailant flares up with corrupt energy and causes a spontaneous explosion a short distance in front of him. If nothing is gained from this attack, enter a medium stuntime. Upon hit, Assailant transforms into a Corrupted Soul and gravitates his enemy towards his outstretched palm. As they float helplessly, Assailant charges corrupt energy in his right hand before heaving a titanic punch into his opponent's stomach, jettisoning them high into the air. Executions 'L.AC4 / H.AC4' References Assailant Class Document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N8nyaUG92vZf4q07em3vVRX_QitLY0ZtVSyr85TsqMw/edit Category:Classes